


Touch

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: PWP(ish) fic... I shall say no more!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I closed the door, leaning my forehead and palms against the cool painted surface; his whispered goodnight still echoing through my brain. I breathed deeply, making sure the lock was engaged before crossing the room, sinking almost bonelessly onto the edge of the small double bed.

My skin prickled, every nerve and fibre in a heightened state of awareness. It had been that way all day, it always was; fighting not to slip up, not to let him see the longing that bubbled away just under the surface.

I needed to do something, I needed the release. Item by item I removed my clothes, adding each one to the small pile on the floor. Naked, I slipped into bed, kicking the covers towards the foot of it.

I lay on my back, my knees bent, my legs apart; one hand caressing my breasts while the other snaked between my slippery folds, two fingers sliding into my hot, wet channel, imagining it was him touching me.

~*~

_I finished towelling my hair, dropping the damp towel onto the chair before lying back on the bed. It had been another frustrating day, being so close to her, watching her, needing her, wanting her._

_My senses were tuned to her; her scent, her expressive emerald eyes, her skin. I had to fight not to reach for her, to back her up against a wall and devour her, to make her mine._

_I was hard, it seemed to me that I had been for most of the day. I took myself in hand, wrapping my fingers around my cock, stroking, teasing, wishing it was her touching me._

~*~

I came, crying his name, burying my face in the pillow, not wanting him to hear me through the thin hotel walls; my heart racing, my skin covered with a sheen of sweat. Then the tears came, the pain; I was so lonely without Tommy in my arms.

~*~

_I came, crying her name, muffling my yell with my arm, not wanting her to hear me through the thin hotel walls; my heart racing, my skin covered with a sheen of sweat. I rubbed my face, my eyes moist; it was an empty release without Barbara in my arms._


End file.
